


Run.

by ZXA



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf and Alf one-shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.

His name was _Alf_.

The brunette remembered it vividly, now. It was almost **burned** in his mind.

Though the previous memories hadn't always been as such, everything was so bright and colorful now. He remembered crying as if it were a loss, too, and finding out it weren't, and being very happy, and yet...  
Here he was again, not stuck in the past, not stuck with the same situation, but rather, an entirely new one, where--

**_"Run."_ **

That singular, mouthed word, could cause tears, and anger alike.  
How dare Alf tell him to run?  
How dare he protect him, again?  
"Don't--"

Again, but louder, a raised voice, more panicked, **_"Run!!"_**

"I don't want to lose you..."  
But he'd run, he'd have to, and he'd cry all the while. But he'd regret it, and he knew that immediately, and he--

\-- Elf November could feel himself on the verge of breaking down as he ran, as he watched his best friend die behind him.

And all he could say, a murmured "I loved you", and all he could do, listen to his dear friend's final wish.

 

And run, that horrified, panicked, run.


End file.
